


Звон колокольчиков (Jingle Bells)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock is a Brat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок отказывается должным образом заботиться о себе, поэтому Джон берет все в свои руки.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Звон колокольчиков (Jingle Bells)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jingle Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682237) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь к моей группе в ВК — https://vk.com/johnlock_only. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Было три недели до Рождества. Джон печатал пост в блоге, описывая их последнее дело о пропавшей бабушке. Выяснилось, что та не была убита своей семьей и не пропала без вести. Она просто оказалась сыта по горло их дерьмом и уехала на две недели на Карибы, не сказав никому и слова. Шерлок догадался об этом в течение часа после того, как вошел в особняк обеспокоенной ее исчезновением семьи. Сначала они не поверили, но, когда он представил им неоспоримые доказательства и грубо указал на надоедливых внуков, все же осознали правдивость его слов.

Джон подскочил на стуле от внезапного чиха прямо за его спиной. Он схватился за сердце и глубоко вздохнул, когда над его плечом появилась копна темных кудрей.

— Шерлок! Ты напугал меня! Уже третий раз за неделю! — обругал он своего жениха.

— Ты так поглощен написанием грамматически неправильных рассказов, что даже не слышишь, как я подхожу, — произнес Шерлок над его ухом выпрямился.

— Нет, это потому что ты ходишь по-кошачьи тихо и подкрадываешься ко мне сзади.

— Перестань драматизировать, Джон, — упрекнул Шерлок, имея наглость закатить глаза.

— Тогда перестань пугать меня. — Джон посмотрел на ноги Шерлока и вздохнул. — Ты никогда не перестанешь чихать, если не наденешь носки. Или, как минимум, тапочки.

Тот все еще ходил босиком по квартире и, несмотря на постоянные придирки, отказывался надевать носки и джемпер, как все остальные в мире. Деревянные полы в 221Б были достаточно холодными, чтобы вынудить Джона надеть тапочки с теплыми носками, но не настолько, чтобы убедить выводящего из себя детектива сделать то же самое.

— Я сжег их, — вместо объяснений ответил Шерлок.

— Что? Тебе же нравились персидские тапочки! — в недоумении воскликнул Джон.

— Это был эксперимент. — Шерлок уставился в пол с очаровательным видом ребенка, пойманного с поличным.

— Конечно, это был он, — фыркнул Джон, скрестив руки на груди и обдумывая решение возникшей проблемы. Когда ему в голову пришла одна мысль, он улыбнулся про себя, собрался и ушел из квартиры.

***

— Что это? — Шерлок посмотрел на маленький сверток, протянутый ему вернувшимся из магазина Джоном.

— Ранний рождественский подарок, — широко улыбнулся тот, гордясь своей гениальной идеей.

— Мне не нужны носки. У меня их полно, — в считанные секунды детектив вычислил содержимое.

— Да, да, я знаю, и все они разложены по номерам. Но эта пара особенная.

— Очевидно. Потому что она от тебя, — сухо ответил Шерлок, и сердце Джона наполнилось теплом.

— О-о, но нет, я не это имел в виду. Открой, — он вложил пакет в руки жениха.

Шерлок разорвал серебристую оберточную бумагу и застыл, глядя на носки в руке. Они были серые, с ярким рождественским орнаментом и тремя колокольчиками наверху: зелеными, красными и золотистыми, зазвеневшими, когда Шерлок потряс носки в руке.

Джон увидел на лице Шерлока замешательство и легкий ужас. Внутренняя борьба, которую он вел, чтобы в самом деле не высказать все, что думает о носках, была настолько комичной, что Джон начал посмеиваться.

— Я знал, что ты возненавидишь их, но все равно будешь носить ради меня. И тогда я буду слышать, когда ты подкрадываешься ко мне по квартире, — он весело посмотрел на Шерлока. — Кроме того, они предотвратят насморки, которые у тебя случаются, когда ты ходишь в декабре босиком по дому.

— Очень практично с твоей стороны, Джон, — он снова осмотрел носки, растягивая мягкую ткань, заставляя колокольчики звенеть.

— Я должен надеть их прямо сейчас?

— Ага. — Джон даже не пошевелился.

Шерлок обреченно вздохнул, театрально плюхнулся в кресло и швырнул носки в Джона.

— Прекрасно, но я не буду возиться с их надеванием, — он поднял босые ноги как принцесса. Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, однако опустился на колени перед своим женихом и надел носок на одну ногу.

— А ты, случайно, не играл в школьном театре Золушку? — ухмыльнулся Джон.

— Заткнись!


End file.
